While you were Sleeping
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: The Jones slash Hunter has an unexpected guest who just happens to be Spin. Spin and his team just completed a mission when smoke inhalation caused Spin to blackout. Logan then later Flynn took advantage of his unconsciousness state. Sorry about the poor summary. Obvious Slash. (requested story.)


Disclaimer:- I do not own the show Shake it Up or Labrats, nor do I know anything about the cast of the shows including their sexuality. What you are about to read is a fictional story, and no money is being made.

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. This story was requested by MooMoo1122, it took a while, but I finally have gotten around to writing it.

The Story

It was hard to believe with the flames and the smoke, but Spin and his teammates have pulled off a successful mission, and all that was left to do was get the hell out of the burning building find his wayward teammates and return back to the academy.

That was easier said than done however as the smoke got to thick to see his location and a means to get out. His eyes started to water from the intense fumes, the accidentally inhaling of the smoke wasn't helping as he started to cough. The next thing he knew his face was rushing towards the wooden floor, and he knew no more.

He wasn't sure how long it was that he laid there, minutes surely not hours as the flames would surely have taken him but he came to the sensation of being lifted and carried. He was too weak to open his eyes and see who on his team came to his rescue. He felt muscular arms wrapped around him and assumed it was Adam and snuggled into his loving embrace and the darkness once more.

Spin laid down on the nice comfy bed, basking in the warmth of the covers. It took a moment for Spin to realize that he wasn't standing in his tube before the young boy's eyes open in surprise. He first saw a stranger sitting on the side of the bed flipping through a magazine, it took a while for the bionic to look elsewhere but when he did, he had to admit that he didn't recognize this part of the academy.

"MOM HIS AWAKE!" the unknown bionic soldier called out. Spin couldn't fathom why he would do such a thing. What kind of moron will choose to be called Mom? Spin thought to himself wonders when he shall be forced to leave his first luxury of a real bed and debrief on his mission.

"My name is Flynn Jones by the way." The boy said now clearly speaking to Spin and putting the magazine down beside his lap.

 _Flynn Jones! Like Leo Dooley, he has a given and Last name! If he is not bionic, then where am I? If he is, is it too late to choose a last name? Diffentely not going with Curlytop or Ballerina!_

"Where am I?" Spin asked believing that was a safe enough question to remain covert about being bionic while gathering intel.

"My mom's boyfriend rescued you. He's a fireman; cool right?" Flynn gloated, remembering whenever Jeremy would let him in the trucks. "After they get married I'll FINALLY have a big brother, not just some bossy sister! Shesooooooannoying!"

 _Not bionic, and he didn't explain where I am? Should I ask him again?_

"Hi Hon, how are you feeling?" asked Georgia in her police outfit as she walked into the room.

 _So, his mother is an officer of the law and her fiancé is a fireman, good to know_. He took a moment to think about her question and realize two things, one, he felt great and two, he was starkers under the blankets!

"What happens" he gasps out.

The woman whose name he still didn't know sigh. "Its strange Jeremy, his the one who rescued you, found you and you will literally on fire but when he smothered the flames there wasn't any third degree burns it was just your clothes that took damage. There wasn't much less of your clothes I'm afraid. We searched but couldn't find any contact details and the hospital wouldn't take you as there appeared to be nothing wrong with you. So, we took you here and someone has always been here to monitor you. So… any pain? Discomfort?"

"No, I'm good just… confused."

"Understandable, do you know your parents contact details, Hon? They must be frantic, possibly fearing the worst."

Spin gave her the number that Davenport made all of them memorize.

"OK, I give you're a father a call and make some form of arrangement. If you need anything just ask my son. Flynn, I expect you to look after our guest. Back soon boys."

She left the two boys to make the call, closing the door behind her.

"So Flynn… Why am I naked? Surely Jeremy would dress me up in your clothes?"

Flynn smiled as he recalled why that was.

 **Previously**

The apartment was empty except for the boys. Jeremy was in the bedroom he shared with Georgia, fast asleep. His son Logan borrowed the family camcorder and was palming himself as he filmed Flynn's clothed backside as he made his way to the guest room.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked nervously.

"I fucked his ass and he didn't stir. He's a heavy sleeper, trust me, bro."

Flynn was still nervous but tried to hide it as he smiled at the camera and turned the doorknob. The room opened up to the guest room and their mysterious Johnny Joe, who apparently slept in the same position as corpses and vampires are presented on the tv programmes that Flynn watched. It was Flynn thought unnerving as he looked… dead, with just the slightest movement of his hands rising and falling while on his chest.

Knowing what Logan was after he made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He exposed the boy's nude chest and then to Flynn's shocked one of his briefs, he knew Jeremy asked for it for the boy but since Logan supposedly had his way with him expected him to be nude now.

"Uh? You said you screwed him!" Flynn tried and failed to keep the accusation out of his.

"Zam bro. Just think, what if your mom changed the sheets and saw him nude knowing her hubby to be had dressed him in your underwear?"

"Oh, sorry." He felt ashamed for doubting him.

"No sweat bro. Lick and suck on his crotch, then when your underwear is suitable wet, face fuck him."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! Zam, little man you want to wake up dad?!" Truthfully Logan didn't give a damn if Jeremy found them nude and if in a questionable position if it was just the two of them. He was not sure, however, how he would act if found messing around with their sleeping companion. Plus for Logan, he was not yet ready to share his dad with his kid brother."

"Sorry."

"Go on then."

Flynn started taking long licks on the obvious bulge that his briefs covered, wondering if Logan was still planning to uphold his end of the bargain and screw him on his bed, after having shown doubt and questioning him. It still felt somewhat surreal to have an older and cooler brother that actually wanted to do what he wants as well as bond with him like brothers really shouldn't.

"Zam you look so hot, bro"

Flynn moved so he could have a look at Logan as he filmed him and saw the older teen openly wanking with one hand while holding the camera with the other.

"Now slip your hands through the leg opening and play with his balls. Suck on that shaft."

Flynn followed his orders and his hands traveled up the boy's legs and made contact for the first time to another boys balls that weren't Logans.

 _Less hairy than Logan's and smaller too. Still big enough to be a challenge to suck both at the same time, pity. I wonder how much boy juice they produce._

It was less enjoyable maneuvering himself so he could suck on the kid's shaft while he still wore briefs. It was not the task itself but the loss of the taste of his shaft that Flynn in his short time of sucking grew to love and was now denied off.

"That's it Flynn now grabbed the shaft in your hands and point it straight up and engulf that fucker."

 _Wish he wouldn't use the f-word so often. This is nice and easy but it won't be as enjoyable in my butt. Why couldn't Jeremy grab a pair of underwear with a slit?_

"Zam, dude"

Logan had stopped wanking not wanting to cum so soon. He circled the room getting different angels, getting close-ups of Flynn's cute tongue and of the boy's ass. He cherished his father's idea of filming Flynn so the two can stroke each other off while watching it and hoped that once the sleeping teen returned home and Logan presented the video that his old man would not be too hard on his ass for taking such a risk.

"OK, I think its time for your cock to meet his mouth. Even asleep his a superb cock sucker."

"You did that too?"

Logan recalled how easily his cock sank into the kid's mouth, whoever the cutey was he sucked cocks bigger then he without a doubt.

"Yeah, but he couldn't hold a candle to you." He lied.

Making his way so that his balls hover just above the stranger's mouth, he pointed his hard shaft so that pointed down towards the boy's lips and begun to squat. The stranger's lips parted without resistance and moments later the unknown boy's tongue stir to action.

Logan made sure to capture each second as every inch was swallowed and the joy that appeared on Flynn's face as he experiences his latest blow job. Logan has had given Flynn blow jobs since meeting him but even his advanced skills weren't a match compared to that mysterious sleeping boy.

 _Just how good will it feel when he is conscious?_ Logan wondered while his straining cock leaked droplets of precum on the clean carpet below. Flynn glanced over and watch as his future step-brother filmed the action, wondering if he will put down the camcorder and join in on the fun.

"I bet you are getting close, huh?" Logan asked knowingly.

Flynn couldn't answer, no matter how hard he tried as each time he opened his mouth gasps and moans was all that he was able to get out. The stranger's mouth was pure heaven for his cock and with a final plunge and groan the sweaty youth erupted in the sleeping boy's mouth.

Logan recorded the tight clench ass cheeks of Flynn's butt as he shudders above the unknown boy, he moved to capture the blissful expression on his face then lowered the camera to the slurping sound coming from below and was so impressed that just like his own expression not a single drop of cum had escaped.

Still trying to catch his breath, Flynn breathed heavily as he allowed his shrinking member to be licked clean.

"Oh damn, that was…" _Fantastic? Amazing? Superb? Sensational?_ None of these words came close describing the awesome talent that was this kids ability towards sucking a guy's dick.

"I know he is quite something," Logan commented fighting off the impulse to beat off. He hesitated from saying what he wanted to say next but decided to take the plunge.

"I know that I promise you that you can tap his ass but can we hold off doing that right now? I really would like to watch you as you ride both our cocks, so what do you say?"

 **Present**

"Earth to Flynn, come in Flynn." Asked Spin annoyed as the boy stared into space with an expression he was familiarized with in association with Chase while the nerd thought of science or while thinking of Marcus or Sebastian, not that he could blame him as he often thought of the two naked sliding their large length deep inside him. "Why am I naked?" he asked again, watching as Flynn struggled on how to answer.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first installment of While you were Sleeping. Please Fav, Follow and/or Review. As Always I promise there will be an update.


End file.
